This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The CMBC aims to address the needs of new and established faculty, who have interests, backgrounds and expertise in Cell and Molecular Biology. The development of this Center has been envisioned at the Institutional Research Strategic Plan and has constituted a logical step to strengthen the research capabilities of our Institution. Support of the Center has provided a more attractive academic environment to help in the retention of existing faculty and recruitment of new qualified and productive members. Through this Center, investigators in the Cell and Molecular Research Area have interacted and shared their expertise to accomplish common goals. The CMBC's mission is to advance and stimulate the growth of this important area of research in our Institution as well as to be a nucleus of information dissemination to other research institutions in our geographical area. The specific aims of the CMBC in the 2004-2009 RCMI cycle have been: 1. To promote the efficient use of the Optical Imaging and Protein and DNA core facilities. 2. To foster faculty interactions through the maintenance and development of seminars with visiting distinguished investigators, an annual retreat and the Advisory Board meeting.